My Sister's Murderer Is My Fiancée
by vnstargirl
Summary: The lost of her loving sister still haunts Kagome 7 years later. When it's finally Kagome's turn to walk down the aisle. Kagome finds documents in his bedroom the day before her wedding, Kagome can't accept the fact that he killed her twin sister. Inu\Kag
1. Chapter 1

Please Review guys, i would love to hear what you think. Please continue on reading, the climax should be the best part... i hope.

Disclaimer: I'm a poor university student, struggling each day to find a way to pay off my tuition. I don't own inuyasha (or else i would be rich ) so don't bother.

Title: Fated to love you, But destined to never be.

The lost of her loving sister still haunts Kagome 7 years later. When Kagome and Inuyasha finally decides to go steady after 2 years of waiting. When Kagome finds documents in his bedroom, Kagome can't accept the fact that he killed her twin sister.

* * *

Chapter One.

Time's Running Out

It was now October, Three years from this month was when Kikyou was struck with a rare disease. The girl laid consciously aware of her family around her, but however she laid there as if she was dead.

The white walls of the hospital room 384, was filled with flowers and cards from her friends and family. Kikyou laid there hopelessly in pain.

-Ring!-Ring!-Ring!-Ring!-

"Wishing Well Hospital, This is Sango speaking, how may I help you?" a nurse replied into the telephone.

"Im sorry, can you speak up?What is your name....you what?....why...why would you give a girl _hope_, and completely destroy it...How could you...Yea, I know its none of my buisness. I am her nurse. But I know her family...No...I am not related to her. _You could save her life_. How could you be so inconsiderate....Did you not understand the words coming out of my mouth boy. **You could save her life!** It will not hurt you...but it could give her another couple months to_ live_. No..Thats enough, I understand good bye. " Sango hung up the phone harshly. Sango sighed and lifted her hands to her forehead and rested it on there. "H_ow am I going to tell the poor girls family." _Sango thought.

Sango got up from her desk and walked briskly to towards the doctors office.

Sango knocked ruffly. "Come in."

"The donor for Kikyo, is reconsidering...I can do nothing to change his mind. He said it was his final decision.."

Sango looked at Miroku directly at his eye. Miroku sighed, and sat back down in his chair. "He was our only hope, You know Kikyo doesnt have that much longer Sango.."

"That ass hole is barely an adult to make up his own decisions, if I were his mother I would give him a peice of my mind. He's only 18..."

"Sango don't be rational. Its still his decision. We cannot force someone to give up there organ."

"How should I tell the Higurashi Family...."

"We should'nt wait...Kikyo's only got so much time left. About Three days."

Sango nodded..but fallowed the Doctor towards room 384.

Together they both stopped at room 384 and both looked at each other. Each pausing for a minute to think of what to tell the patient's family inside, waiting for some news. Taking a deep breath, the doctor turned the door knob slowly and walked in.

The family stood up immediately and looked at the doctor. Miroku could'nt find the words to tell them. But knew he had to do the right thing. He started off slowly.

"It's one of these days where I hate being a doctor. You have to understand that Doctor cannot always succeed when it comes to a situation like this. And as a Doctor, I am very sorry." Miroku looked down not wanting to look at the families reaction and continued. "We cannot find a Donor. But we're doing the best we can, she's the first one on our priority list. As soon as we find the perfect donor, we'll immediately do the operation." Trying to choose the right words, he continued, "I am truly upset about his decisions on this." Miroku stopped and realized he almost blew the cover, But the family did not catch on. " Kikyou has been so strong for the past three years Korari, but you must understand. She is suffering...without this donor...She has no less than three days."

Korari stood with tears running down her cheeks. "I don't believe you, I know there is a donor out there somewhere. I know you guys have one. Don't do this to me!" She fell back onto her chair in the corner, and started to sob. Dr. Miroku, standing there hopelessly.

Furious, the father, from the corner, breaking his silent, "If you were doing your best, my daughter would not have three days to live! If you were doing your best, you wouldn't be standing her just to tell us your sorry!" Akira stood up, quietly letting tears run and walked out of the room not hesitating to look back.

Silence took over the room.

"I know you have a donor." A soft quiet voice came from beside the bed. Everyone turned toward the bed, where a fifteen year old girl sat, holding her twin sister's hand. "I heard you and the nurse outside. My sister's donor bailed out, didn't he? You guys were going to do the operation tomorrow, weren't you." Kagome was sobbing slightly.

Miroku sighed hoping things couldn't get any worse. He looked over at Sango who looked away. Hoping she would say something.

Korari looked up. "What..are you saying Kagome?..." She looked at Kagome then back at Miroku. "Is this true?...." When he didn't reply. She let her mother instincts get to her. She ran up to Miroku and dropped to her knees and squeezed his arm. "Please...I will do anything to have my daughter live.. please..." Miroku pulled her up.

Miroku looked devastated he couldn't do anything. "I am very upset over his decisions, He is still young. He does not understand what real life circumstances is. I can do _nothing_ to change his mind. or force him to."

"This can't be..." shaking in disbelief, "How could someone be so selfish. Please, tell me who it is, and maybe if I go find him, I'll change his mind..I know it.. please."

"I cannot give out his imformation...we must protect his identity. I know how you feel right now. But I must follow the policies, please don't make this hard for me, Sango has already given out her anger to this man. She is very upset over his selfishness."

"Make it hard for you?" in a low raspy tone from crying to much. "Your not the one with a daughter lying on this bed, with her life hanging by a thread." One hand still squeezing the Miroku with the other pointing at her daughter "Your not the one with a daughter who has only _three_ days to live. and she must live with it in pain."

Miroku has never felt so useless through out his years as a doctor. But today his hands are tied.

"Tell me...."

Korari was now at a point where she no longer could hold it. Kagome went and hugged her mom. Korari screamed at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Could you believe that Kikyo been gone for seven years." Kagome said to break the silence at the dinner table. Today was the seventh year since kikyo had took her last breath. And like all year, this day was a quiet one. Kagome cutting a piece of her steak and spoke while still eyeing her medium rare steak, "Mom. I've had many dreams recently about Kikyo. They felt like so real and it just brought back alot of memories."

Kagome's mom looked up and stared, " I know you miss her as much as i do". Kagome quickly replied, "But the dreams are more often now... i don't know if that is a sign or something"

"I'll tell you one thing, that if i ever find out who that kid was that bailed out on us, and that took a chunk of our lives away, i will.. i will..." kagome's father looking around, while pointing his steak knife towards Kagome, "i will make him look like this steak" and he pounded the fork into his steak and put it in his mouth and chewed loudly.

Like every year, there is one person that can never really connect to what everyone feels like, Kagome's five year old brother. "Still to this day, i can't imagine having a another sister, well a sister that looks like Kagome that is. I mean, i'm already going crazy with this one right her," Hinting towards Kagome, "But having two, looking the same, and both being girls turning 22, i don't think i will be able to blow out my eight candle next year.! Kagome already drives me crazy. Having someine identicle to you, may the lord bless my soul! AMEN!" With saying that, Shippo opened up his mouth and stuffed it with a bunch a caesar salad.

"Try the other way around loser" Kagome said with a grudge.

"Well..." Shippo trying to act smart and debate back... "As you can see, you can't blame my theory because you already take like an hours in the washroom every morning, and whenever you go out with inuyasha, your fiance, you take like 3. now imagine if kikyo was here, i would have to hold my pee for like seven hours!"

"Loser, do the math, if i spend three hours in the bath room, and if kikyo was still here, that would only be six" kagome said biting back.

"ENOUGH you two!" the mother breaking the argument. "Shippo, i don't appreciate you talking like that about kikyo, even though you've never met her. Kagome, for crying out loud, you turning twenty two and getting married in like 3 months, could you please act more mature please"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at kagome and kagome sent one back.

Later that night...

Kagome sat on her bed, recapping all memories. Zoning out into space, Inside that moment, she was at their cabin, ten years ago on their fishing trips.

_ "eww, these fish are so gross like i mean how can anyone ever touch them right? I hate fishing. Why is it every year that we have to go fishing?" Kagome had said while trying to slap the mosquito that was thirsty for her blood. Sitting by the dock right next to her, Kikyo looked down into the water and said _

_ " Hey. Dad has caught about four or five fishes right. Well.. i can prove to him that i can catch more than him. And i'm going to prove to him that i can a goddess when it come to catching fish. I will catch three fishes at once"_

_Looking at Kikyo confused "what". Kikyo got up and walked over to where all the fishing tools were and picked up a fishing net, walked back to where kagome waited confused. She went down on her knees and bent towards the water. "There are three four fishes here, i'm just going to try to scooooooooooopp" and with saying that she tipped over and fell in. _

Still zoned out, Kagome sat there and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" A voice had said. Back into reality, She quickly saw a huge face of Shippo right infront of her eyes.

"WAHHHH" she jumped. "When did you get here. What are you doing here?" pushing Shippo away.

Shippo, a boy much smarter for a seven year old quickly replied, "Well.. i live here, that is why i'm here, and for what am i doing here, in this life , we'll have to read the bible to find out won't we?" he said with a grin on his face.

Looking annoyed, she said "stop being a smart ass. Really, the bible? You know what i mean when i've asked you those question. I'm so glad i only have to put up with you for a few more months, then i'll only have to see you whenever... because i'll be married."

"Amen! Shippo answered.

Still thinking out kikyo and knowing that shipppo won't leave her alone for night. She felt an urge to talk to someone about her fond memories of kikyo. In her thoughts " too bad Inuyasha is working late." . Ugh, you've got to be kidding me? Shippo, i guess he is still my brother and i'm pretty sure he will listen. Then she raised her voice "Hey shippo, wanna here a funny story that happened to us?"

"I'm all ears, suddenly appearing in Kagome's face.

" Well, i think it was right before our 14 birthday. Me and Kikyo were out at LJ's hillside store to get some ice cream. While walking out, there were some really close family neighbour friends standing there chatting away. I was walking out, and Kikyo had told me something funny, that on the way out i bursted out laughing. But before that, i had to fart and was holding in to fart. But i couldn't hold the laugh and the fart. So i farted out loud once right infront of the guys. Then they fart became funny and embarrassed. But for some reason, i couldn't hold it in, and after that, every step i took for the next five steps, i let out a fart. So Fart FART fart Fart Fart for each step. I was to embarrassed to look back at the guys."

She looked up and Shippo's face was red and on his back on the floor laughing so hard trying to breath. Choking and laughing at the same time. He let out "ha, were they stink bombs. Whew, five stink bomb plus the one before, o. God bless you" and he continued to roll over laughing

Kagome now embarrassed and regretting of telling him the story said "i knew we should have sent you to that catholic school, getting sick of hearing all your bible things."

Suddenly her samsung vice started vibrating,

"Hello my future husband, how may i help you today."


End file.
